The Marvelous Misadventures of Aimee
by MisaoBlossom
Summary: Lively Aimee Hamilton has landed on Castanet Island in hopes of living out her dream to own a ranch. She has plenty of work to do, plenty of friends to make, and plenty of mysteries to solve.
1. The Beginning

A young and eager Miss Aimee Hamilton stepped of the dinghy and onto the rickety pier of Castanet Island. To her, real freedom was the sting of the fierce winds whipping through her messy blonde bob.

Real freedom was the quaint and colorful town lying before her, nestled into the side of a looming mountain. After the perilous crossing of the widest ocean of her imagination, Aimee had finally arrived at her new home.

Greeting her was the well-meaning mayor of the island, Hamilton. _A rather peculiar coincidence _Aimee murmured into the wind _I wonder if Papa is also related to __**this**__ Hamilton. _

For a brief moment Aimee pictured her stern father, smoking pipe in hand, gliding a hand through silvery hair in agitation. She could vividly remember the smell of parchment from his official letters from his office.

If she had cared to, Aimee could also remember the brittle laugh of her elegant mother and the jingle of her gold bracelets on her delicate wrist. She could recall the rich brunette hair that always swirled over her mother's slim shoulders, never a touch of grey anywhere.

It had come as an appalling shock to the respectable Mayor and Mrs. Hamilton that their oldest child, a captivating socialite on the verge of a splendid marriage, would prefer to spend her days rounding up cattle on a piece of rugged soil.

Mrs. Hamilton had arrived at their homeland for much the similar thing, only she had quickly settled for the debonair (and considerably wealthy) Gill Hamilton.

_Honestly mon cher, it is a horrendous life to lead! Why, whatever could possibly possess you to walk away from all of this that we have? _Her mother's shocked French drawl still echoed in her ears.

At that point, Aimee had worked up the nerve to tell her overbearing father and devastated mother that she had already purchased a ticket for the next ship to sail. This first act of breathless defiance had landed her right in the middle of this charming, artsy town.

* * *

"Doctor Hamilton, I presume?" Mayor Hamilton's stiff joint only allowed him to bend forward slightly. A small device, looking like a bronze cornucopia, appeared in his hand and he pressed it to his ear.

Aimee immediately realized the man was clearly going deaf! She could not imagine at all her imposing Papa holding up a horn to hear someone speak. She tried to suppress the bubbly giggle tickling her throat and replied loudly.

"Absolutely, sir! And truly, Miss Aimee will do wonderfully." She grasped his fleshy palm in hers and shook vigorously. The old man's face lit up like a firework, having finally understood.

"A pleasure to meet you!" they said in unison, still shaking hands. Dusk was swiftly lighting the sky with it's steady glow.

Mayor Hamilton rushed the newest citizen of Castanet Island around the town, offering as much informing history and intriguing gossip as he could in such short time. The rest, he told her, would have to wait for the next day.

With a warm nod, he put Aimee into the care of a broad, rugged cowboy wearing dusty chaps. At the edge of the quaint village, a rocky road rose to meet them. With a grunt, the man helped her into a small cart before climbing up to the driver's seat and heading off.

"Name's Cain," the cowboy said gruffly, turning to throw a weary grin at her.

"Oh! I think we're neighbors, Mr. Cain. My ranch is supposed to be just over the hill!"

With a good-natured chuckle, the farmer turned around again.

"Nah, it's not 'Mr. Cain', Miss Hamilton. My given name is Cain. And yeah, we're neighbors of a sort. You're property is ah…well to be honest it's not very desirable, ma'am, so you have the lot to yourself. "

"Well, then you'll have to call me Miss Aimee." Her little button nose wiggled a little at the idea of being without any neighbors. After all, the most evident trait she possessed was her stunning capability to be a busybody.

All the old women she had been nursed by in her youth had taught her very well, and Aimee had mastered the art. But her lively nature usually discouraged any criticism.

"I like your honesty, Cain," she burbled cheerfully, "Don't worry about the state of the land. That's exactly why I bought it," The unwavering tone of her voice had Cain turning for a third time to peer at his newest neighbor.

"Pretty peculiar reason to buy land, Miss Aimee. But you said you liked my honesty, so there it is!" A noisy moo from the front of the wagon interrupted their conversation. Curiosity had Aimee swinging herself over the side of the wagon to glance under it.

* * *

From that angle, she could clearly see the hind of a stout black and white cow. A cow was pulling Cain's wagon!

She swung back up and rushed to the front of the wagon in awe.

"Oh, a real cow! What are they like? How much do they eat? Are they good friends?" The volley of questions had Cain heaving in an unexpected roar of laughter.

"Haven't you ever seen a cow before? And this from our new rancher!"

Aimee shook her head, unembarrassed. She smoothed down the airy skirt she was wearing consciously.

"I've read so many books about them, but Papa and Mama utterly _refused_ to let me near any of our stock." She shrugged her shoulders and titled her head to study the cow. Cain's laughter was reduced to another quiet chuckle.

"This fine cow here is Starling. She's quite tame, and eats around 50 kilograms of fodder a day."

Aimee whistled lowly, and then broke off as the wagon halted jarringly. Hopping off of the bench in front, Cain strode back to help Aimee. But she had already leaped from the wagon to examine Starling the cow even more closely.

After a moment, Aimee turned to face the ramshackle house that stood before them. Its old shingles were falling off, its paint was peeling dreadfully, and one window sporting a nasty crack.

The barn was in worse condition, sunken into the ground and leaning dangerously toward the abandoned chicken coop.

Yet she squealed in sincere delight as her eyes roamed over the property.

"Finally, a home of my own! This is magnificent!"

"Well, most peculiar indeed," Cain said softly. Then he walked up to Aimee and gestured to where the golden sun was setting in the west.

"Over there is where I live with my wife and daughter. Actually, my little girl is about your age…" He trailed off as if thinking deeply.

"Well anyway, yonder there is Flute Fields. Stop over this Sunday for dinner and a chat. My wife insists that I should insist." Aimee laughed and clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Then I must _insist_ on accepting your invitation, Cain! Thank you very much. " The cowboy, the wagon, and the cow were gone soon after, disappearing down the dirt road at a meandering pace.

* * *

She had a few minutes to haul small pieces of wrecked wood and rubble to one area of her yard. Darkness had descended quickly, and she decided to head off to bed.

Gently pushing the door open, Aimee surveyed with wonder her new abode. No amount of damage could carry off the happiness she felt at being here on Castanet Island. Here she could set up camp with the soft shawls and cuddly blankets and puffy pillows she had stuffed into her suitcase.

The bugs didn't bother her in the slightest, and the light of the crystal-clear stars illuminated a patch by the cracked window. Moonlight trickled through the crack, creating a nighttime glow of an interesting pattern on the walls and floor, much like a brilliant sunburst.

Sighing in contentment, Aimee rolled out her blankets and burrowed under them. Her shining grey eyes stared into the stars with admiration.

As she slowly floated into sleep, a voice rashly urged her awake.

"Aren't you forgetting something?! We have to help the Harvest Goddess!" It cried in alarm. Aimee smiled drowsily and pulled a tiny little sprite into her arms. She held him like a child would hold a beloved pet or a dear friend.

"I absolutely promise that I will go see the Goddess in the morning. But we're no good to her at night, lost and wandering in the dark. Let's take just a small moment to rest up, Finn." The little sprite grumbled, but not for long.

Days of sleepless travel on a tossing and turning ship had taken its toll. Aimee was making it hard for Finn to avoid snuggling up into the blankets. But after a moment of stoic resistance, Finn followed Aimee into a deep sleep under the blazing heavens.


	2. Two Little Falls

A little finch perched on top of the gaping hole in the roof of Aimee's new home. He nested on the worn shingles and chirped at the rosy sun stretching its fingertips over the rolling hills of Flute Fields.

"Ugh!" The moment she cracked open an eye, Aimee saw the white stain on her shoulder and shrieked. She leaped up to glower at the bird, who merely cocked its head to the side.

Aimee observed the fierce finch. The finch observed Aimee. Suddenly, the storm clouds cleared from her expression and Aimee threw her bouncy blonde hair back with a laugh.

"That was absolutely _diabolical_! Though it was pretty funny…"

In her haste, Aimee had knocked a drowsy Finn to the floor. The grumpy sprite flittered up on his wings, hastily adjusting his cap.

"Aimeeee! Can we go see the Harvest Goddess now? Please?!" Aimee nodded eagerly.

"Of course we can, Finn!" The finch flew off in a flurry of motion. His actions sent a loose shingle plummeting to the floor with a resounding thump. Aimee stood over the heavy beam, hairbrush clutched in her hand.

"Oh my!" She lost her breath for a moment as she eyed the tangle of blankets that the rough wooden plank had fallen onto.

"Finn, I ought to fix this before I forget. Otherwise, we might be pancakes tomorrow morning!"

"I like pancakes…" Finn still dosed in midair. Aimee strolled around to the ramshackle tool shed behind the house. Luckily, she discovered an old ladder that she used to prop against her home and quickly climb to the roof.

* * *

A casual observer shuffled by the house, taking a draw of the second cigarette he'd had this morning. He noticed Aimee's slight figure moving over the grimy rooftop and changed his direction.

The man strolled up to the house, on the verge of extinguishing his cigarette and calling out a greeting. In an instant flash, Aimee lost her footing. Her knees scraped shingles as she rolled and then tumbled off of the gutters. The passerby lunged forward, catching the light burden in his strong arms. His hands pulled her closer into his arms and their eyes met.

Aimee looked up into sardonic eyes the shade of rich violets. Breathless, she leaned against him for a moment, a blush heating her cheeks and funny feeling tugging at her heart. In return, he stared back into her ash-colored eyes.

"I-I'm _so_ absolutely sorry, sir!" Still flushed, Aimee squirmed until her visitor sighed heavily and put her on the ground.

"You must be the greenhorn that I've heard so much raving about. Isn't it a bit too early in the season for you to be running about trying to kill yourself?" Another heavy sigh followed the question.

Unaffected by his brutal cynicism, Aimee exhaled and extended a hand. The passerby let his hands lie at his sides.

"I am the greenhorn, thank you, and my name is Aimee Hamilton! Nice to meet you…?"

"Chase," the man nodded stiffly, absently pushing the cuffs of a long sleeve collared shirt up his muscled forearms. The sleeves and neck were rumpled, his caramel-shaded hair looking mussed. Aimee felt another tug in her chest. _He's quite cute…_

"Aimee!" Finn the sprite appeared suddenly, nervously zooming around her head. His little whine was accompanied by unshed tears. Quite a tenderhearted little pixie, Finn would be distraught about such an accident for days.

* * *

His voice snapped Aimee out of her drooling daze.

"Oh! Chase, would you know how to get to the Harvest Tree-"

"Can't get near it." Chase simply cut her off, yanking vaguely on his uneven collar. "The last rainstorm on the island knocked the bridge to the mining district out. Sorry about your luck, kid."

His lips twisted into a wry smile. Aimee blushed a little for a second time, clearly annoyed that Chase had called her a child.

"That seems to be where the whole island is headed: total destruction. Try not to wear yourself out tilling bad land." With that disheartening advice he ambled back to the dirt road in front of her ranch.

Finn let out a heavy moan and tugged on a thick lock of Aimee's lustrous hair. "How are we going to get to the Goddess now?" the wail was heard only by Aimee, the only one who could see the miserable sprite. She frowned slightly and absentmindedly followed the direction Chase had gone.

"Perhaps someone in town…"

In less than an hour, the bubbly new rancher had met every townsperson, including the resident cleric at the stunning cathedral on a high cliff of the mountainside. She'd also met the stern medicine woman Irene.

"My grandson is away studying, of course," Irene had announced crisply, "So don't injure yourself too badly while he is away." Aimee had glanced at the picture of the strikingly handsome doctor. Unlike the captivating Chase, his blue eyes were quietly serious, and he had a strong jaw and narrow nose. _Also very intriguing_ The busybody in Aimee was rejoicing at all the new characters she had met. But still she had not solved the dilemma of reaching the Harvest Goddess. She had spoken with the repairman Bo, and after a speedy search throughout the town she could not locate his treasured toolbox.

Her last stop was the quiet cemetery resting on a ridge. She and Finn silently walked through the rows of tombstones. But a light tap on the shoulder brought Aimee's gaze off of the ground. The finch resting lightly on her shoulder was the same one from this morning, she was positively certain.

The bird flew off, and into a yawning cavern just beyond the last row of tombstones.

"I wonder where that leads." Curiosity drew Aimee towards the opening in the cliff. She gently tugged on Finn's tiny palm. The sprite wailed in protest. He was close to sobs before they had even taken a step into the opening.

"Noooo! Aimee, it's dark and it's small! I don't want to go in-"

"Hush, Finn. This might lead to the Harvest Goddess" Finn nodded and sniffled. She tenderly gathered the pixie close, nuzzling him in her arms as she pressed forward into the pitch black cave.

* * *

Noisy drips of water pinged off of rocks and a chilling breeze fanned through the cave. Aimee shivered slightly but crept farther into the deep cave. They wound through the small passageways, losing all sense of precious direction in the unending darkness.

When met with any large rock, Aimee was athletic enough to slip over or around it effortlessly. Dirt clung to her hair and work jeans. in a huff, Aimee imagined all the scrubbing she would have to do to if she wanted the coal and dirt stains out of her blouse.

She steeled herself when she felt a slow slimy itch riding up her arm. Trying to be quiet, she brushed away whatever creep-crawly had been using her for a jungle gym.

"Aimee,where are we?" Finn whispered. The soft sound mingled with the moaning wind and dripping pings of water.

"I have no clue," she replied, "But I think I hear more noises ahead. Voices, I'm sure of it!"

Unexpectedly the floor disappeared beneath the pair. With a howl, she went falling forward for the second petrifying time today. She rolled down the incline, a screaming Finn still held in her grasp.

But the impact was soft, as if they had hid soft and mushy mud instead of unyielding rock. Upon a closer inspection of the sticky substance on her trembling hands, Aimee realized that they had indeed landed in a great pool of squashy mud. It's stickiness wasn't the only appalling quality the mud had.

"Eww! What an awful smell!" A startled gasp greeted her exclamation. She looked at Finn, her fearfully shook his head.

"I didn't do that, Aimee." Finn whimpered and burrowed into the dirty pink sleeve of her blouse.

* * *

A bright torch flame was thrust into Aimee' face and she pulled back in apprehension. Pushing delicate rims up the bridge of her nose, a blue-haired teenager squatted down to look at Aimee.

"Who are you?" The demanding question held a trace of fear.

"I'm the new rancher, Aimee Hamilton. Um…Where am I?" Rocking back on her heels, the girl giggled a little.

"Well, I guess you've just discovered Garmon Mines, Aimee. Welcome!"

"The mines?! Does this mean we're in…?"

"Yep, at the very tip-top of Castanet. This –well outside of this- is the mining district. Home to the general store, the jewelry store, the Goddess' Shrine-"

"The Harvest Goddess' Shrine! This is absolutely wonderful!" Finn let out a happy little cheer as Aimee clapped her hands in delight, unwillingly flinging some mud onto the explorer. Her smile was only slightly devious as the three of them tried to feel their way to the Garmon Mine District. _Just goes to show that you have to get some dirt on your hands to get the job done!_


End file.
